


Not fucking funny.

by FedeLove96



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedeLove96/pseuds/FedeLove96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2004, My Chemical Romance is still on tour for Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, and on a hotel night, Frank and Gerard are rooming together. Fun shit happens, oh and also awkward moments. LOTS OF 'EM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not fucking funny.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank the wonderful neighbors I had in San Diego for this fanfiction, since they spent an entire afternoon yelling at each other "NOT FUCKING FUNNY, FRANK, DELETE IT", and my best friend suggested that they might have been Gerard and Frank (yeah, right). Useless to say, it led to this ridiculous thing  
> Hope you enjoy it!

"Oh fuck no, I'm not rooming with Gerard, I spent my whole fucking life sharing a bathroom with him and believe me, that's not gonna happen again any time soon" said Mikey, shoving his way past the crowd in front of the hotel.

"Okay, I get it, but why me?" yelled Frank, walking straight behind Bob, 'cause the guy had some serious shoulder-to-waist ratio and had literally no problem making his way in the mass of people waiting to enter the building, while Frank was short and kept getting shoved and stomped over by taller guys.

"Because you're a midget, and the midget is rooming with the pissy diva tonight" said Mikey, ignoring his brother as he said "Hey, I'm not a pissy diva", and snorting when Frank snapped angrily "Shut up, I'm fun sized."

Ray and Bob were in the front, leading the band in the reception, and then to their rooms. 

"I hate you guys so much, I don't get why nobody ever wants to room with me" said Gerard as they approached the rooms, deliberately ignoring his brother and Ray as they made lovey dovey eyes at each other. It was seriously unfair. He had to room with Frank just because his brother wanted to be alone with Ray, and even so, he was totally not going to be alone, okay, Gerard was fucking sure that Bob would be a cockblock and stick around in their room to play the Xbox and to discuss "the riff for this new song that I'm thinking about" with Ray, as he kept saying.

Frank snorted while searching in his backpocket for the key, opened the door, dumped his stuff in front of it and immediately disappeared in the bathroom, leaving the guys alone in the corridor.

Ray and Mikey left in direction of their room, soon followed by Bob, who was muttering "Fucking neat-freak of a midget".

The lucky fucker was rooming with Brian, and that meant he had the whole room to himself because Brian was sure as fuck going to be awake in the hall of the hotel, planning their next show in minimum detail. Big hooray for the hardworking guy. Bob was such an idiot sometimes, he preferred cockblocking over a nice, big bedroom all to himself. 

Gerard sighed and entered the bedroom, throwing his backpack on the floor and laying face first on one of the single beds, exhausted. 

He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, and that made him think that after 3 weeks of tour, he had sever layers of sweat and dirt caked all over his body, and he definitely needed a shower, too, but he was too tired to bother, so he thought "Fuck it" and started undressing to change into his pink sweatpants and Misfits t-shirt.

Just as he was throwing his sweaty hoodie on a chair, Frank reemerged from the bathroom with a towel around his hips and another one he was using to dry his hair.

"You're gonna turn that thing pink with your red hair dye" muttered Gerard, unbuckling his bat belt and putting it on top of his stuff on the chair.   
"You're one to talk, you turned all the towels we have on the bus black, and we all have to use them. At least they're gonna wash this stuff after we leave." answered Frank, throwing said towel at Gerard's face.

"Oh and by the way, I hope you're not changing into your pjs right now." said Frank, eyeing him sideways.

Gerard swallowed and muttered "...and why is that?"

"Because I am so not sleeping in the same room as a stinky hobo, you have to shower. It's been, like, a week and a half?" said Frank, looking at Gerard's greasy hair and sweat-stained t-shirt.

"Oh, come on, I'm tired as fuck, let me sleeeeep." he groaned, putting his face in his hands and stomping his feet like a 5 year old.

"Nope, no arguing. Shower. NOW." Frank said firmly, shoving the taller boy in the bathroom with his pjs in hand and closing the door behind him. "Don't forget to rinse and repeat. And then brush your teeth!"

"Thanks mom." muttered Gerard, stepping out of his jeans angrily and turning on the shower to scalding hot. At least Frank didn't use all the hot water.

While Frank was outside, he could hear the shower running, but he wasn't sure if Gerard was actually washing, or if he was just faking to be left alone. The guy really hated water, fucking hell.

Sighing, Frank dropped the towel he had around his hips and finished drying his body, before wearing his briefs and sweatpants; then, he decided to check his phone, and found a message from his mom, asking if he was okay and reminding him to not drink too much milk, or he'd get sick. Again.

Just as he was about to put his phone back in his backpack, he heard a crash and then a weird yell, like an animal dying. What the fuck was Gerard doing in that bathroom?

"Fucking fuck, fuck me! Fucking shower and fucking tub" came a wail from the shower. "Frank! I fell in this goddamn shower, come and help me!" Frank sighed, slammed the door open and had to stop right there in order not to fall.

There was water every-fucking-where, and Gerard was in the tub, with the shower curtain tangled around his whole body, which was bent at weird angles.

Gerard was crying and screaming like the pissy diva Mikey said he was, and Frank couldn't agree more with him right now, but the whole thing looked just so hilarious that he had to take a picture with his phone.

"What the fuck are you doing? Did you just take a picture?" Gerard cried, trying to disentangle his legs from the mess in the tub. 

"Yup, and just so you know, I'm totally gonna put this on MySpace" laughed Frank, trying to detach the curtain from the shower.

"Oh fuck no, you wouldn't!"  
"Too bad, I'm gonna do it now"  
"Not fucking funny, Frank, DELETE IT!"  
"Nope, wouldn't want the fans to miss this chance to see how much of a klutz you are."

"I swear to God, Frank, I'm gonna kill you" yelled Gerard, finally on his feet again, sprinting towards Frank's phone still naked.  
Frank was running around the bedroom, trying to get away from Gerard, but he couldn't help doubling over laughing, and so when Gerard literally jumped on him they both fell on the floor, Frank crushed under his weight. 

"My balls, you fucker!" yelled Frank, and Gerard quickly removed his knee from the other's crotch, muttering an apology. 

"I'm still not giving you my phone" said Frank, still laying under Gerard, and then he rolled them over and found himself on top of the older boy.

"Okay, this is embarassing" muttered Gerard, looking down at their chests and tangled legs, Frank's sweatpants and t-shirt rough against Gerard's skin, which was still wet and dripping on the carpet.

Okay, Gerard was totally not against being under Frank, not at all, and lately it was all he could think about; in his head Frank was usually naked too and ready for some sexy times, but this was clearly not made up by Gerard's fucked up mind, and Frank definitely didn't want to do anything like that, so Gerard had to calm the fuck down and try not to hyperventilate, or worse, get hard.

Apparently his dick didn't get the memo, because HELLO, boner on the way. In no time at all it was like a damn rock, and Gerard was so, so fucked.

"Uhm, is that what I think it is?" whispered Frank, embarassed and looking down between their bodies.

"I..I really don't know what to say, but It's not my fault!"

"Oh I know, it's my hot body's fault. You got a stiffy because of the midget, you know you love it."

Frank started laughing and tried to grab Gerard's crotch, just to embarass him, making the other squirm trying to get away.

"Fucking shut up, Frank. Stop grabbing me!" Gerard started laughing hard as soon as Frank touched him near his belly, and when Frank realized the effect he had on him, he got a funny look on his face and started tickling the other boy, rolling with him around the room.

Then, when they started breathing normally again, he tried to grab Gerard's crotch again, but he batted his hand away.  
"And again with the pissy diva, stop freaking out." Frank said firmly, looking Gerard right in the eyes.

The other kept looking around the room, anything not to make eye contact because he was oh-so-fucking-embarassed right now. God, he was probably about as red as a fucking tomato.

Frank grabbed Gerard's chin and tilted his head so that he was looking him in the eyes, then he repeated "Stop. Freaking. Out.", and slowly moved closer, connecting their lips.

Gerard was completely still in the beginning, but then he melted at the contact and slowly put his arms around Frank's neck, playing with the short hair at his nape.

They made out for a couple of minutes, sucking on each other's tongues, and then Gerard slowly detached himself from the other boy and looked down at his hands, biting his lip. He was clearly embarassed, but Frank was still a little bit shocked. He hadn't seen this coming.

"Wow" was all he managed to say, scratching his neck.  
"I better get some clothes" muttered Gerard, getting up and moving towards the bathroom. 

Frank was totally not ogling Gerard's ass before he disappeared in the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Except he was.

Oh, he was so fucked up.

*

Frank was preparing himself a sandwich with fake bacon when he heard a yell coming from the bunk area. 

"Frank, I swear to God, YOU ARE DEAD!!"

He probably shoudn't have actually uploded the picture on MySpace.  
Oops.


End file.
